Un amor inesperado
by alphaprimus
Summary: One-shot Shidomx Origami, si tienen curiosidad o les gusta la pareja pasen y y lean. Proximamente posible lemon pero dependera de ustedes si lo quieren


**Buenas a todos y todas espero que estén muy bien y que disfrute de esta pequeña historia de ShidoxOrigami pasen y disfruten**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Date a live y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva tachibana koushi este fic no tiene fines lucrativos.

 **Un amor inesperado.**

En el salón de cine de ciudad tengu se encontraban 2 jóvenes de unos 19 años de edad, una joven de pelo entre blanco y plateado ojos azules y un vestimenta lo más normal posible, su cara inexpresiva asemejaba a la de una muñeca esta chica se llama Tobiichi Origami, el chico era de cabello azul ojos color Marrón con, es Itsuka Shido. Estos 2 en ese momento estaban en una de sus típicas citas viendo una película romántica.

 _-Que agradable estar con Origami así tan apaciblemente, siempre me pareció hermosa pero desde hace algún tiempo realmente mis sentimientos han cambiado por ella de cierto desagrado a que realmente me guste y gustar como mujer y pensar que ella al principio ella no sentía realmente amor hacia mi si no dependencia. Quizás ya sea el momento.-_ Piensa Shido viendo a Origami a su lado.

 _-Un qué raro Shido me está viendo, ¿Por qué será?-_ Piensa Origami. En ese momento aparecen dos Origamis chibis en su hombro, en el derecho una de pelo corto con traje de ángel, en el izquierdo una de pelo largo con un traje de demonio.

–Vamos a decirle que vayamos a un motel, miren esa mirada en obvio lo que quiere y vamos a dar celo.-Dice la Origami en el hombro derecho.

-¿En que estas pensando? Seguro es un error Shido-kun no nos vería de esa manera.-Dice la Origami del hombro izquierdo.

-Aun así, creo que ya es momento ya que tenemos una relación de más que amigos, pero aun no de novios desde hace unos años desde que los espíritus dejaron de aparecer. Y así enganchamos a Shido.-Dice la Origami del hombro derecho.

-Esa no es la manera, Shido-kun no nos abandonara jamás, además eso será cuando sea el momento preciso no antes.-Dice la Origami del brazo izquierdo.

 _-No sé por qué, pero creo que están invertidas.-_ Piensa Origami normal. –Shido, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres ir a un hotel y hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo? No me molestara, además mira no llevo sostén.-Dice Origami jalándose la blusa mostrando sus pechos al aire.

-O… Origami ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-Dice Shido Nervioso.

-Discúlpame ya vuelve.-Dice Origami saliendo de la sala de cine sonrojada.

 _-Debo admitir que esa actitud cuando se sonroja me parece adorable, pero todavía no entiendo como la personalidad del mundo anterior de Origami supere a la de este mundo. Bueno a decir verdad me he enamorada de la combinación de ambas Origamis.-_ Piensa Shido.

A los minutos regreso Origami aun un poco sonrojada.

-Etooo… Lo siento Shido, debe ser incomodo para ti cuando digo esa clase de cosas.-Dice Origami apenada.

-Realmente lo es, pero me he acostumbrado un poco supongo. Y sin embargo cuando sales apenada por tus propias palabras seme hace muy tierno y es algo que me gusta bastante de ti.-Dice Shido con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Origami se queda sin palabras ante lo dicho por Shido, se quedan totalmente tranquilos mientras continúa la película, 1 hora y media después.

-Ah, la película no estuvo nada mal, ¿Qué te pareció a ti Origami?-Dice Shido caminando al lado de Origami.

-Pues me gusto esa película y su elemento romántico fue muy bien llevado, aunque fue un poco incomoda por todas las parejas oficiales que estaban viendo y se besaban.-Dice Origami un poco ruborizada.

-Si para mí tampoco fue muy cómodo Origami.-Dice Shido.

En ese momento sus estómagos sonaron.

-Supongo que ninguno ha comido, te parece si vamos a comer algo antes de volver.-Dice Shido.

Origami solo asiente y ambos toman camino hacia el restaurant más cercano y cuando llegan toman una mesa y hacen sus pedidos.

-Buenas, ¿Qué desean clientes?-Dice la camarera.

-Un yo quiero pasta a la boloñesa. Y ¿Tu Origami?-Dice Shido.

-Un, yo también quiero pasta a la boloñesa.-Dice Origami.

-Bien 2 pastas a la boloñesa, ¿y de beber?-Dice la camarera.

-Un jugo de durazno.-Dice Shido.

-Un jugo de limón por favor.-Dice Origami.

-Bien en un rato les traigo sus pedidos. Por cierto ¿son Parejas?-Pregunta la camarera.

Esto hace que ambos se sonrojen.

-N-no lo so-somos.-Dice ambos.

-Para mí si lo parecen además de parecer que harían una muy bonita pareja.-Dice la camarera para retirarse.

Ellos se quedan un tiempo callados hasta que.

-Umm, Shido ¿Cómo está Kotori?-Dice Origami.

-Ah, ahora que me lo preguntas ella está bien, hoy tenía un asunto de Ratatoskr. Si no me equivoco de de regresar mañana.-Dice Shido.

-Ya veo.-Dice Origami.

-Oye Origami y dime ¿no has tenido problemas con el asimila miento de los recuerdos de tu otra yo?-Dice Shido. (N/A: Verán esta historia está más que nada basada en las novelas ligeras por eso se hablan de asuntos que son ajenos al anime al menos aun.)

-Pues debo admitir que al principio los sueños que tenia al recuperar los recuerdos eran algo confusos y a veces me confundía con las cosas vividas de mi otra yo que con las mías propias pero ahora estoy bien, sin embargo todavía no controlo los impulsos de mi otra yo.-Dice Origami.

-Ya veo, pero como dije antes me parece algo tierno más que nada Origami.-Dice Shido. _–Realmente ha llegado el momento, para la próxima cita hare mi movida.-_ Piensa Shido.

Ambos se quedan viéndose mutuamente con el paso de los segundos los cuales eran eternos sus miradas se enternecían mas y mas entonces llegan la camarera para arruinar ese preciso momento.

-Lamento la espera, pero aquí están sus pedidos.-Dice la camarera para ver ese momento. –Esto lo siento mucho.-Dice para dejar la comida eh irse avergonzada por haber interferido en ese momento.

-Bu-Bueno comamos que se no hace bastante tardo.-Dice Shido.

Entonces ambos dan gracias y proceden a comer de manera tranquila y calmada hasta que terminaron, luego vino el postre, para luego que Shido pague la cuentas tomar camino hacia la casa de Origami.

-Bueno llegamos, Shido me divertí bastante hoy.- Origami sonriendo.

-Yo también Origami, buenos nos veremos después.-Dice Shido.

Ambos se despiden y cada uno toma su respectivo camino. Cuando Shido llega a su casa lo estaba esperando su querida hermananita Kotori.

-Hasta que llegas Shido, tengo hambre haz la cena.-Dice Kotori modo comandante.

-Si creo que tarde en mi cita con Origami, creo que me iré a dormir ya es tarde.-Dice Shido dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Espera y la cena.-Dice Kotori.

-A eso yo cene con Origami ya.-Dice Shido.

-Me refiero a la mía.-Dice Kotori.

-A come algo fácil de hacer.-Dice Shido.

-Mou.-Dice Kotori para cambiarse a sus cintas blancas. –Por favor Oni-chan.-Dice viéndolo con ojos de tristeza.

-Sabes ya que. ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunta Shido.

-Hamburguesas.-Dice Kotori.

-Esta bien, pero sabes cambiar de modo comandante a modo imotou es algo de trampa.-Dice Shido.

Kotori se cambia de cintas.

-Bueno es la manera en la que me hagas la cena.-Dice Kotori.

-Sabes que no puedes depender de mi por siempre, ya tienes 16 años.-Dice Shido.

-Eso lo sé, pero de haber sabido que llegarías tarde hubiera hecho mi comida yo misma de ante mano o la hubiera comprado llegue hace poco de la reunión.-Dice Kotori.

Después de esa pequeña conversación Shido se pone a cocina mientras que Kotori se pone a ver televisión. Shido se va a bañar y después se va dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Ah… Ya es de mañana, bueno será mejor que me ponga a hacer el desayuno.-Dice Shido.

Shido baja y empieza a hacer el desayuno, entonces al rato baja Kotori para comer. Ya cuando estaban comiendo.

-Bueno Shido, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Origami?-Dice Shido (N/A: Modo hermana).

-Pues bien fuimos al cine vimos una película luego cenamos y la acompañe a su caso. Por cierto tengo que salir.-Dice Shido.

-Es bueno ver que la relación entre ustedes es bueno pero. Dime ¿Cuándo lo harán oficial? O mejor dicho cuando le pedirás que sea tu novia.-Dice Kotori.

-Pues como te dije anteriormente estoy esperando cuando sea el momento.-Dice Shido.

-Siempre respondes con eso, bueno tu eres así que vas a tu propio ritmo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, estamos abastecidos, estamos de vacaciones y hasta donde se hoy no tienes una cita con Origami entonces… ¿Qué tienes que hacer exactamente hoy Shido?-Dice Kotori de manera deductiva.

-Nada en específico solo quería salir a caminar por ahí y refrescarme.-Dice Shido.

-Es raro que lo digas si acabas de salir ayer por la noche.-Dice Kotori.

-Pues digamos que necesito un tiempo a solas.-Dice Shido.

-Ya veo.-Dice Kotori. _–No le creo cuando se vaya llamare a Mana a ver si sabe algo de esto.-_ Piensa Kotori.

-Bueno me retiro volveré después.-Dice Shido quien terminaba de comer.

-Espera y los trastes.-Dice Kotori.

-A bueno hazte cargo tu por hoy por favor.-Dice Shido para retirarse.

-Lo hare. Pero primero lo primero.-Dice Kotori para sacar su teléfono y marcar el numero de Mana empezó a sonar el tono hasta que manda contesta.

 _-Hola Kotori-san ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Dice Mana._

-Hola Mana, pues quisiera saber si sabes que tiene que hacer Shido hoy.-Dice Kotori.

 _-¿Ni-sama? Pues lamento decirte que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, ¿Por qué preguntas?-Dice Mana._

-Pues la verdad como están las cosa me sorprendió que saliera hoy, ayer tuvo una cita con Origami, por lo tanto no creo que tenga una hoy también y estamos abastecidos y como sabes es tiempo de vacaciones de verano.-Dice Kotori.

 _-Pues si es extraño, pero creo que lo mejor será dejarlo tranquilo después de todo el sabe lo que hace.-Dice Mana._

-Tienes razón, pero es algo sospechoso, bueno como sea ya veremos que se trae entre manos después, bueno hasta luego Mama.-Dice Kotori

 _-Hasta luego Kotori-san.-Dice Mana._

Mientras con Shido.

 _-Bueno ahora que ha llegado el momento debo planear bien ese momento.-_ Piensa Shido mientras camina. _–Quiero darle un regalo ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué le puedo dar a la chica que con tan solo verla me alega el día, que le puedo dar a la una de las chicas más preciadas para mi.-_ Sigue penado Shido (N/A:Hay que tener en cuenta a Kotori y su madre adoptiva)

Shido sigue caminando hasta que llega a local en el cual estaba a la venta un colgante con un relicario de color plateado enchapado en plata, con gravados de flores en el mismo.

-Esto… Esto es perfecto.-Dice en voz baja para sí mismo.

Entra a la tienda y encuentra que es muy caro, al menos para la cantidad de dinero que tiene consigo, recuerda que tiene algo de dinero en casa lo suficiente para completar para el regalo de Origami y se decide a regresar a la casa. Al llegar entra de manera rápida y sigilosa, y vuelve a salir y llega a la tienda y compra el regalo para Origami.

-Espero que le guste, realmente.-Dice viendo la bolsa donde estaba el relicario que era capaz de albergar 3 fotos.

Entonces sigue caminando hasta llegar a un parque donde se sienta a pensar.

 _-Veamos ya tengo el regalo solo debo pensar en una manera de entregárselo de una manera inesperada.-_ Piensa Shido.

-Ni-sama, ¿Cómo estás?-Dice Mana quien lo noto sentado.

-O Mana, bien y tu.-Dice Shido asiéndose a un lado para que Mana se siente.

-Pues bien, debo admitir que me gusta la vida tranquila que llevo desde que los espíritus dejaron de aparecer.-Dice Mana para notar la bolsa que lleva Shido. -¿Qué es eso Ni-sama?-Pregunta Mana.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunta Shido.

-Me refiero a la bolsa que tienes en las manos.-Dice Mana señalando la bolsa.

-Esto no es nada.-Dice Shido tratando de evitar el tema.

-Ni-sama no me puedes engañar se que lo que hay en esa bolsa en muy importante, dime que es.-Dice Mana.

-A bueno ya que es un regalo para Origami.-Dice Shido.

-¿Un regalo para Origami-san? No me digas que tú piensas proponerle matrimonio.-Dice Mana sorprendida.

-¡QUE! Mana no sé de donde sacaste esa idea, aunque no puedo mentir sobre que me gusta la idea, pero es un regalo y pienso es pedirle que sea mi novia.-Dice Shido.

-¿Novia? Pero creí que ya estaban en esa etapa.-Dice Mana.

-Pues la verdad no Mana.-Dice Shido.

-Entiendo, ¿puedo verlo?-Dice Mana.

-Ok, pero debo pedirte que no le digas nada a Origami.-Dice Shido.

-Claro Ni-sama puedes confiar en mi.-Dice Mana alegre.

Entonces Shido saca el relicario y se lo da a mana.

-Wow, es muy bonito Ni-sama, seguro que gustara.-Dice Mana.

-Gracias Mana espero que así sea.-Dice Shido.

-Ni-sama ¿Cómo piensas entregárselo?-Dice Mana.

-Ya pensé eso veras será así…-Dice Shido.

-Eso sueno muy bien Ni-sama ¿Seguro que se te ocurrió a ti?-Dice burlona.

-Pues sí, pero bueno será mejor que vuelva a casa que ya casi es hora del almuerzo. A cierto Mana vamos almuerza conmigo.-Dice Shido.

-Claro.-Dice Mana.

Los hermano van a almorzar y entonces Shido no tiene de otra más que contarle su plan a Kotori la cual se emociona. Una semana después en la noche.

-Que buena estuvo la comida.-Dice Origami.

-Pues sí, ¿Lista para el postre?-Dice Shido.

-Claro.-Dice Origami.

Entonces se acerca el mesero y entonces destapa la bandeja dejando una cajita a la vista de Origami.

-¿Shido qué es esto?-Pregunta Origami.

-Tobiichi Origami, te gustaría ser mi novia.-Dice Shido pasándole la caja a Origami.

-Shido… ¡Claro que quiero!.-Dice Origami destapado el regalo. –Shido es hermoso.-Dice Origami viendo el relicario.

-Me alegra que te guste.-Dice Shido para levantarse y ponérselo y darle un beso a Origami en la boca.

-Sabes, me preguntaba cuando me lo pedirías.-Dice Origami.

-Pues ya ves que paso hoy watashi no tenshi (Mi ángel).-Dice Shido.

Después de la cena y ese momento tan esperado por la joven es acompañada por su recién hecho novio oficialmente a su casa.

-Te veré luego Shido.-Dice Origami.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dice Shido para acercarse y darle un beso de despedida.

Shido llega a su casa y por extrañas razones no fue esperado por sus 2 hermanas menores les parecía extraño, pero simplemente se fue a bañar para costarse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente.

Shido de levanto de a hacer su rutina típica de hacer el desayuno, por cosas extrañas tuvo que hacer un desayuno extra Mana estaba en la casa.

-¿Qué tal te fue a noche ni-sama?-Pregunto Mana.

-Realmente bien y le gusto el regalo eso me alegra.-Dice Shido.

-Pero la pregunta más importante fue que te respondió dinos.-Dice Kotori.

-Eso realmente no importa, aunque la respuesta de ella era algo obvia.-Dice Shido.

Ellas entendieron que fue un rotundo si, simplemente tomaron su desayuno, para cuando Mana estaba ya fuera de la casa Itsuka es llamada por Origami.

 _-Hola Mana.-Dice Origami._

-Oh hola ne-sama.-Dice Mana de manera alegre.

 _-¿Cómo que ne-sama? Ya lo sabes verdad.-Dice Origami._

-Si definitivamente le tenía que sacar la información a ni-sama pero me alegro que por fin se pusiera serio con su relación.-Dice Mana.

 _-A mi también, de hecho estaba llamándote para que me ayudes con los gustos de Shido, sé que tengo una gran cantidad de información pero me gustaría tener una según opinión de que darle para su cumpleaños.-Dice Origami.  
_  
-Pues claro que te ayudo ne-sama, pero deberíamos reunirnos también con Kotori-san ella tiene más información sobre ni-sama que yo.-Dice Mana.

- _Tienes razón, bueno vente para mi casa y la llamo para reunirnos.-Dice Origami para cortar._

Shido de ahí en adelante tuvo una relación sana y llena de amor con su pareja.

 **Time Skyp 6 años después**

Han pasado seis años desde que Shido ha pedido a Origami que sea su novia, durante ese tiempo ambos estudiaron y han sacado carreras, Shido se mudo a la casa de Origami, ya que sería un poco molesto vivir en la misma casa que su hermana, y además de que Origami no quería dejar la casa de sus padre por tantos recuerdos que ella tenía hay, en estos momentos Shido está en su casa era fin de semana esperaba la cena que preparaba Origami.

 _-Realmente hice la elección correcta estos 6 años han sido tan buenos que digo que han sido los mejores de mi vida hasta el momento, pero ha llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso incluso vivimos juntos, solo debo comprar la sortija. Supongo que Origami debe estar pensando mucho en el dinero que he estado ahorrando mañana saldré con Mana y Kotori para comprar la sortija les enviare un mensaje.-_ Piensa Shido sentando en el sillón de la sala.

En la cocina con Origami.

 _-La vida con Shido realmente es como la imagine, solo que es muy tardado para las cosas creo que ya debería de haberme pedido matrimonio, aunque debo de admitir que debe estar esperando el momento correcto, al igual que cuando me pidió que fuera su novia ese fue un gran momento y pensando en cómo fue ese momento, no me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando me pida matrimonio, ¿aunque se me hace extraño que este ahorrando, será que lo estará ahorrando para cuando tengamos hijos?_ -Piensa Origami poniendo la mesa. –Shido la comida esta lista.-Dice Origami.

-Ya voy.-Dice Shido para enviar el mensaje.

Fue a la cocina para tener una comida apacible con Origami.

-¿Dime Origami que tal te fue en el trabajo hoy?-Pregunta Shido.

-Pues bien si sigo esforzándome no será ningún problema seguir ascendiendo.-Dice Origami.

-Sabes que ya eres la sub-jefa de producción, aunque eso siempre me gusto de ti tu convicción y tu ambición.-Dice Shido.

-Si, y a ti que tal.-Dice Origami.

-Pues bien, pero últimamente las redes están causando problemas, y como la mayoría son novatos aun no puedo pedir que sepan las particularidades del sistema.-Dice Shido.

Siguieron conversando se temas de trabajo entre otras cosas, para luego bañarse e irse a dormir, para la mañana siguiente era el día libre se Shido, por lo cual le toco hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo de una vez para que Origami se vaya preparada.

-Me voy Shido.-Dice Origami.

-Que te vaya bien.-Dice para darle un beso y despedirse.

Al rato llegan sus hermanas y salen al centro.

-Bien Shido yo digo que veamos esa joyería.-Dice Kotori.

-¿Eh? Kotori-san no crees que ese lugar es un poco costoso.-Dice Mana viendo los precios.

-Si, pero dudo que Shido no haya ahorrado para darle una sortija de las buenas.-Dice Kotori.

-Pues la verdad si.-Dice Shido.

-Supongo que ya que es así no habrá problemas.-Dice Mana.

Los 3 pasan a la joyería a ver los anillos que había todos era muy bonitos y tenían muy buen aspecto, era difícil elegir, hasta que vieron uno que llamo su atención, tenia ciertos grabados en latín, solo que era la misma palabra, es ángel y tenía 2 zafiros de agua y un diamante en medio de las otras piedras, era perfecto según lo que veía Shido, su precio era elevado pero no superaba la cantidad de dinero que Shido tenía dispuesto a pagar, lo compro y luego mando a grabar watashi no tenshi en el mismo, luego fue con sus hermanas a pasear ya que aun tenía tiempo, luego fueron a la casa de Shido para almorzar donde ellos discutieron la manera más apropiada para que Shido se le propusiera, todos quedaron de acuerdo con ideas combinadas y así se creo que plan.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Shido compro el anillo y tenía ya un plan armado, este era el día que iba a pedirle su mano a Origami, esa noche ellos fueron a cenar en un restaurant elegante, Origami apenas vio todo ya se imaginaba que sería como cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, pensó que la sortija estaría como sorpresa en la botella de vino, pero no, pensó que sería el anillo en vez del postre pero no, esa noche fue una decepción para ella, incluso después de salir no había preguntado nada, de camino a la casa en el auto de Shido.

 _-Pensé que sería hoy, todo parecía indicarlo pero me equivoque, supongo que Shido no están predecible.-_ Piensa Origami, pero al llegar a la casa al bajarse Shido la agarra.

-Su carruaje la espera señorita.-Dice Shido señalando a un carruaje el cual era llevado por un caballo.

-Shido, que sorpresa un paseo en carruaje que hermosa sorpresa.-Dice Origami la cual ya había perdido las esperanzas de que le pidiera matrimonio esa noche.

Ambos se montan al carruaje, entonces son llevados a un parque el cual conocía muy bien la pareja, hay Origami casi mata a Shido 2 veces, pero también fue donde él la salvo y la regreso de su forma inversa de veía la ciudad y sus luces eran hermosas, el cielo era estrellado y la luna estaba llena en el frio de la noche ambos miraron tal espectáculo.

-Que hermosa vista, esta fue una gran noche gracias mi amor.-Dice Origami viéndolo con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Y todavía no acaba.-Dice Shido.

Origami abre los ojos por esas palabras que otra maravillosa sorpresa le tenía su novia en esta esplendida noche.

Shido se arrodillo y mete su mano en su saco sacando una pequeña caja y la abre revelando un anillo con inscripciones en latín, tenía zafiros de agua y un diamante puro entre las otras piedras era un anillo muy bonito. –Tobiichi Origami, estos años de nuestra relación han sido los mejores de mi vida hasta el momento, con tal de tener más y mejores recuerdos contigo. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Me harías el honor de cansarte conmigo?-Dice Shido viendo a los ojos a Origami los ojos de ambos se notaba el amor que se tenían.

Origami no tenia palabras todo esto hacer que pensara que ese día no era el día para sorprenderla de esa manera era una gran sorpresa. –Claro que acepto Shido eres un tontito si crees que no aceptaría.-Dice Origami.

Shido se levanta y le pone el anillo a Origami ambos se abrazan y se besan con pasión, regresan a la casa en el carruaje Origami se va a dormir con una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que Shido a decido pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Shido se va a trabajar y Origami pidió el día de permiso sin que Shido lo supiera, en la casa de la pareja.

-Mana, Kotori gracias por venir.-Dice Origami.

-No hay problema.-Dice Kotori.

-Claro que vine eres mi ne-sama y ahora más oficialmente que nuca.-Dice Mana.

-Bueno vamos a la sala quiero hablarles de la boda.-Dice Origami.

Ya en la sala.

-Origami creo que es muy temprano para hablar de boda, primero hay que ver el lugar los trajes de los novios, las damas de honor mandar a hace el pastel, hacer las invitaciones.-Dice Kotori.

-Por eso mismo quiero empezar ya, verán quiero que me ayuden a decidir mi vestido de bodas, después de todo son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo, además desde que acepte casarme con Shido somos una familia casi legalmente.-Dice Origami.

-Si tienes un buen punto, bueno creo que por lo menos podremos ver lo de las damas de honor e ir viendo estilos de vestidos, el problema será el dinero.-Dice Kotori.

-Ese no será un gran problema desde que Shido empezó a ahorrar sospeche y yo también empecé a ahorrar, tengo unos 100.000 yenes ahorrados.-Dice Origami.

-Eso es sorpréndete ne-sama, ¿En que trabajas?-Dice Mana.

-Soy la sub-jefa de producciones de una transnacional.-Dice Origami.

-Eso explica el dinero. Bueno primero elegir a las damas de honor.-Dice Kotori.

-Eso está bastante fácil de decidir, todas nuestras amigos que son espíritus y Mana por supuesto.-Dice Origami.

-Bueno eso a esta, las chicas que lanzan los pétalos, la chica de las flores y las que toman el velo.-Dice Kotori.

-Bueno eso si estará difícil, a que podría pedírselo a Yoshinan y Natsumi pero ya están incluidas en las damas de honor.-Dice Origami pensativa.

-Bueno creo que eso se puede cubrir con primos míos y de Shido claro esta.-Dice Kotori.

-Pero no es seguro, bueno es mejor que nada total la boda no será hasta varios meses después creo que estará bien.-Dice Origami.

-Bueno lo siguiente seria el padrino.-Dice Mana.

-Eso lo disidiré con Shido después.-Dice Origami.

-Bueno quedaría el vestido, los arreglos florales, el lugar de la recepción, los vestidos de las damas de honor, la decoración…-Dice Kotori.

Desde ese momento en adelante empezaron a decidir vieron catálogos de vestidos, pasteles, lugares para hacer la boda. Y así pasaron el día, al llegar Shido las encontró haciendo planes y se les unió ya que era su boda y conociendo a su novia debería ponerse a trabajar quería que ese día fuese memorable.

Había pasado ya unos 9 meses desde la propuesta de Shido, ahora estaban en una capilla de una iglesia para el matrimonio, hay estaban amigos y familiares del novio de la novia, todos sentados esperando la llegada de la novia para que se oficializara la boda, en ese momento llego la novia, la cual bestia del típico color blanco, un vestido de corcep el cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo delineando sus curvas lo suficiente pero sin ser muy revelador, en fin Shido apenas la vio estaba hermosa aun si ver su cara, empezó la marcha nupcial, a menos de un minuto el padre oficializo la ceremonia, dijo las típicas palabras y ambos aceptaron.

-Por el poder embestido en mi ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.-Dice el padre.

Shido toma el velo que cubría la cara de su amada y lo retira para darle un beso en boca oficializando el matrimonio.

Todos celebraron la unión en la recepción todos felicitaban a la feliz pareja la cual se tomo una foto en familia.

 **Time Skyp 13 años después.**

En la actual residencia Itsuka-Tobiichi se veía la felicidad de los niños jugar, eran 5 niños en total 4 niñas y 1 niños.

La primera de los niñas era un chica de no más de 12 años de edad, cabello blanco azulado corto hasta los hombros piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules, su nombre era ItsukaYuki era la hija mayor de Shido y Origami.

La segunda era una chica de unos 10 años de edad de cabello azul oscuro largo hasta la espalda de ojos marrones, piel un tanto esta tenía el tono de piel de su padre, ella era la segunda hija de Shido y Origami Itsuka Yuno.

El único chico en la casa era de unos 8 años tenía el pelo blanco-plateado un tanto largo, ojos color azul la misma tonalidad de piel que su padre, el era el último hijo de Shido y Origami, el era Itsuka Dante.

Una de las chicas que corría era de unos 9 años de pelo rosa y ojos de igual color, con la piel blanca, ella era Itsuka Mia, hija de Kotori la viva imagen de su madre lo único diferente son las cintas.

La última chica de unos 8 años de edad tenía el pelo suelto largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola de caballo de ojos marrones, ella era Takamiya Mikoto.

Ese día en la residencia Itsuka-Tobiichi había una reunión familiar de hermanos, cuñados y primos, Origami veía a los niños jugar con alegría, y decide sacar el relicario que le había regalado su esposo cuando eran novios, en el mismo se podían tener 3 fotos, la primera era ella pequeña con sus padres, la segunda era de ella y su esposo en el día de su boda, la tercera era de su familia el día que nació su último hijo cuando llegaron a la casa sus hijas mayores cargando a su hermanito con felicidad.

-Recordando el pasado no mi amor.-Dice Shido que estaba detrás de Origami.

-Si.-Responde Origami.

Ambos se quedan viendo la felicidad de los niños fin…

Buenas a todos lo que estén leyendo este pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió de esta pareja que me gusta bastante de Date a live aunque no es mi favorita espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otra de mis historias soy alphaprimus y les digo hasta la próxima


End file.
